


并行者

by CarrotCesca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，授权翻译。原著向治愈系。
Relationships: Fawkes & Severus Snape





	1. 凤凰夜遁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571123) by wolfwillow. 



> 许可："I would be very honored, and I am glad to give you my permission!Thank you!---wolfwillow"

这只凤凰有些恼怒。  
  
已经午夜了！这的确很反常。凤凰从来都不是夜行生物。但他却在那儿，在黑暗中扇着翅膀，像只愚蠢至极的猫头鹰。  
  
一只凤凰有感知的能力。他知道有人需要他，非常急需。那个叫西弗勒斯的，有着无聊的黑色羽毛（1）的男巫，正在想办法把阿不思·邓布利多的遗愿传达出去，而一切都在向错误的轨道行进，完全错误！是的，他强烈地感知到这些，他得加快速度了。  
  
即使观察了几个世纪，凤凰还是不能完全了解巫师。然而，他明白西弗勒斯在完成阿不思的愿望，他也明白如果西弗勒斯失败了，那个叫哈利的可爱雏鸟也会失败。那会是非常可怕的结果。而西弗勒斯就要失败了，福克斯感受到了男巫与时俱增的焦虑，他正以他最快的速度飞向霍格莫德。  
  
福克斯在飞翔时又想起了阿不思，接受阿不思（作为自己的主人）是很早以前的事了。他还记得阿不思闪耀的眼睛和鲜亮多彩的羽毛。还有他的糖果。是的！那些糖果，尤其是柠檬硬糖。  
  
阿不思已然离去，但西弗勒斯和哈利依旧像任何一个赫奇帕奇一样忠心耿耿。福克斯认为忠诚高于一切。他被他们俩身上的磁场所吸引。他记得小哈利曾经面对过蛇怪，而现在，他感知到西弗勒斯正和一条毒蛇面对面。是时候再出手了。这也会是阿不思的意愿，如果他还在的话。  
  
刹那间，福克斯感到一阵灼热的疼痛与恐惧。那条蛇进攻了！尖叫棚屋就在前方！他一个俯冲，一头扎进一扇半掩的窗户，差点损失一小撮羽毛。  
  
福克斯瞥见了匆匆离去的哈利和他的朋友们。他知道西弗勒斯成功的完成了使命。但西弗勒斯静静地躺在血泊中。他来得太晚了！一切都已结束。可怜的西弗勒斯到最后依然忠心不移。  
  
一阵难以承受的悲伤淹没了福克斯。他跳上男巫的腰，注视着那双空洞的眼睛，不禁开始哭泣。  
  
忽然，男巫的眼睛看上去不那么空洞了，他颈部的伤也开始愈合。或许他并没死？  
  
福克斯在西弗勒斯喘息着摸索他的长袍时再一次喜极而泣。他摆动着翅膀飞到旁边，看着西弗勒斯拿出一块牛黄后强咽下，然后用几小瓶药水将牛黄送服入胃。“就是这样！非常好，非常聪明！”那只鸟想着，高兴地在布满脏污的地板上跳来跳去。  
  
-  
  
凤凰成功地带着西弗勒斯飞离了尖叫棚屋，他很快降落于附近的野草堆，因为他明白这个极度虚弱的巫师不能像这样被抓着太久。天色正暗，西弗勒斯也需要休息一会，于是福克斯轻栖在一段毁坏的篱笆上，开始整理他的羽毛。  
  
福克斯喜欢西弗勒斯，他--在某种程度上--常让他回忆起阿不思。阿不思在刚刚脱离雏鸟期时犯过错误，严重的错误。但他后来意识到了，为此，他花了一段时间去深深地反省，然后开始蜕变和成熟。他愈加的强大而睿智—至少在他快要“结束”之前—福克斯觉得那时他总是冒出些古里古怪的想法。对于一只凤凰来说，巫师的生命太过短暂。这令他伤心。他目睹了太多男男女女的到来与离去。  
  
跟阿不思一样，西弗勒斯在年轻时也犯过大错。当他最终学会控制他懊悔的情绪后，他也开始成长。他现在已经是个相当强大的巫师了，有时甚至还带着一点智慧。  
  
事实上，西弗勒斯朴素的黑色羽毛与优雅的尖喙（2）让他想起了一只秃鹫。福克斯欣赏秃鹫。他们永远保持着尊严，毫无怨言地清理别人躲之不及的污秽。不像那些荒废脑容量的猫头鹰，天天叼着信和包裹满世界乱飞。福克斯不屑于关注那些猫头鹰。  
  
而阿不思看上去更像一只异常鲜艳的海鹦，但却拥有一颗鹰的心脏和……好吧，一只普通潜鸟的心智。福克斯想他的阿不思了。他还是爱那个并不完美的老家伙。这些天他该想着找一个新的巫师，或许他会选择西弗勒斯，看着这个男人成熟是一件很有趣的事—可是现在，西弗勒斯都快把他晾在旁边超过一个世纪了，这真令他感到愉快。  
  
夜骐的出现使得面前的场景更加令人捧腹，福克斯知道他不该取笑眼前这个刚刚在鬼门关走了一遭的可怜朋友，但他还是忍不住咯咯地笑。这只夜骐显然被血味所吸引，当它开始轻轻啃噬巫师被血浸透的斗篷时，西弗勒斯醒了。他发现自己正凝视着夜骐被鳞片覆盖的口鼻部。一个激灵，西弗勒斯像中了恶咒般跳将起来，眼睛睁得像晚餐的盘子一样圆。他咒骂和击打那只野兽，而它只是回以他期待的目光。可怜的傢伙，它饿了。  
  
西弗勒斯很快有了主意。他翻找着他的斗篷并开始清空上面的魔法口袋。福克斯饶有兴味地看着他拿出一套药水瓶，一张食死徒面具，一副卷轴，几本书，一把银色匕首—无疑是用来提防狼人的—一点西可和纳特，还有阿不思最爱的柠檬硬糖！当然，那也是福克斯的最爱。  
  
西弗勒斯艰难地站起，将那件染血的斗篷脱了下来，拿在夜骐面前挥舞。“过来，野兽！”他冷笑道。“开饭了！”他转过身，捡起食死徒面具，而后将夜骐引入了尖叫棚屋。福克斯抓住机会猛扑向面前的糖果。  
  
过了一小会儿，西弗勒斯孤身一人回来了，没有带回斗篷，面具或是夜骐。他重重倒在棚屋的另一边静歇。福克斯感知到了他的计划。他情愿离去，在另一个地方重新开始。他希望所有人都以为他死了。如果有人来找他的遗体，他们会发现这里一片狼藉。地板被带血的蹄印与斗篷碎片所覆盖，一张食死徒面具落在废墟上。看起来是饥饿的夜骐让西弗勒斯的尸体化作了一顿饕餮盛宴，没人会再有第二种想法。  
  
福克斯喜欢这个计划，他知道西弗勒斯曾为阿不思做了件让大家瞠目结舌的事。那件事是阿不思所坚持的，福克斯也了解它的必要性。但大多数人都不会急着原谅他。离去是最好的选择。福克斯知道一个地方，那里需要一个会配置医用魔药和教授魔药课程的人。他会把西弗勒斯带去那里，有一个萨满能帮助他愈合康复。  
  
他扑扇着翅膀向西弗勒斯飞去，并发出刺耳的啸声叫醒他。旭日将升，是时候启程了。 


	2. “犯罪现场”霍格莫德

“哦！真恶心。”赫敏看着尖叫棚屋里污秽的地板说。“我们走的时候他就躺在这里，到底发生了什么见鬼的事？”她与卢娜自愿去带回斯内普的遗体，男生们在一片混乱的霍格沃茨忙得脱不开身。  
  
赫敏加强了魔杖发出的光亮，到处查看了一圈。地上满布印迹，却没有任何尸体的影子。  
  
卢娜跪下来仔细观察后说：“看看这些不久前才印下的蹄印！是一只夜骐的。我想这些是它的舌头留下的有趣的记号。”  
  
“你觉得是夜骐吃掉了尸体而后又舔光了血迹？”赫敏很惊讶。“那也太恶心了！我们该早些来的。”她的目光随着手指划过一处印迹：“这里看上去像是血迹混杂着灰尘。”  
  
卢娜捡起一块被撕碎的黑布：“来自于一件食死徒斗篷，对吧？这里有很多这样的碎片。墙边还有一张食死徒面具。但我没有看见他的魔杖和靴子。你觉得夜骐会不会吃掉了他的靴子？它们是皮革的吗？如果他们真的饿了，或许也会吃皮革的。”  
  
赫敏现在正趴在地板上仔细地检查每一处蛛丝马迹。“这里到处都是印迹，我是说，很久都没人来打扫过了。那里是最近留下的靴印，大概是斯内普和伏地魔的。这里也有我们刚刚留下的脚印。那个巨大的滑痕肯定是纳吉尼留下的，Ewww~这里还有鸟留下的印迹，我猜是只秃鹫。还有些模糊的狼脚印，肯定是卢平教授很早以前的。”周围应该是狼人的粪便，也可能是蝙蝠的排泄物。待会儿她一定要在裤子上施一个“清理一新”。  
  
“这里有三个小药瓶。”赫敏将其中的一个靠近灯光。标签上工整地写着“抗蛇毒血清”，她看了看另外两个。分别是回血药水和强效提神剂。  
赫敏的脸上显现出一种奇怪的神情。“呃，卢娜，我觉得斯内普教授可能并没死。”  
  
“哦，那真好。”卢娜说。  
  
“可是卢娜，他被蛇咬后我们只是让他孤零零的躺在这里，根本没有尽力去帮助他脱离险境，真是糟透了！”  
  
“或许他自己做到了。”卢娜拿起瓶子查看。“是的，这是斯内普教授的笔迹。是他的药瓶，而且已经空了。”  
  
赫敏站起来，掸去身上的灰尘，说：“我们离开后，教授一定恢复了意识，喝掉了这些药水。他留下了空瓶子，丢弃了斗篷和面具。夜骐一定是这之后进来的，他们舔干了血迹并嚼碎了斗篷。而那只鸟可能不是秃鹫，或许是只凤凰！这样的话很多事情都能解释通了。我们马上回去告诉大家。”  
  
“嗯，或许你该保守这个秘密，赫敏。”卢娜平和的说。“如果斯内普教授想让我们知道他还活着，他早就跟我们联系了。他没有任何朋友，你知道的。而且正反两方都有很多和他相处不愉快的人。他大概是想让所有人都认为他不存在了，有点像一只弯鼻鼾兽。”  
  
赫敏在听到“弯鼻鼾兽”时翻了个白眼，但她觉得卢娜的话很有道理。或许让教授就此消失是最好的做法，她们也只有以这样的方式回报他了，真的。  
  
“走吧，卢娜。”她说。“快点离开这儿，这地方让我毛骨悚然。”   
  
在她们就要走过毁坏的篱笆时，赫敏停下步伐并回头望了望。“我感觉真糟糕。他付出了那么多，却差点死在那儿。我希望我们不管怎样都要跟他说句谢谢。”  
  
“好吧。”卢娜说。“我们可以先等他安定下来，再用猫头鹰寄一封感谢信。我想猫头鹰一定能找到他，与此同时还能送他免费订阅的唱唱反调。”  
赫敏努力想象着教授打开感谢信时的表情。  
“是的，这是个好主意，卢娜。我们就这样干。但或许应该跳过唱唱反调那部分，或许不用。”她的脑海中浮现出他们那令人畏惧的魔药大师戴着防妖眼镜读唱唱反调的画面，若有所思地说。“无论如何，我们现在都该回霍格沃茨继续清理工作。我会告诉所有人附近有夜骐的蹄印而尸体已不见踪影，让他们自己得出结论吧。”  
  
卢娜笑了，得知教授还活着是件开心的事。很多人蒙在鼓里呢。  
  
两个女孩回头看了棚屋最后一眼。夕阳将尽，是时候离开了。


	3. 骑士轮船上的一天

西弗勒斯·斯内普躺在客舱中的吊床上，他所在的骑士轮船在水面一路飞驰。他不在乎轮船的航向，只要远离不列颠群岛，远离霍格沃茨，远离尖叫棚屋就行。这是他第二次在棚屋面对黑魔法生物的毒牙，第二次千钧一发地逃离死亡了。他真希望在离开之前给那个肮脏的茅屋施个“火焰熊熊”。  
  
  
尽管有凤凰的眼泪与他自己带的一套魔药的治疗，他的身体依旧不适。那条穷凶极恶的蛇除了撕裂他一半的颈部外，还在里面注射了大量的毒液。他在被攻击之前服用了几个月的抗蛇毒血清，当然，他还在卢修斯传唤他去见黑魔王时服了一整剂幸运药水。但那些预防显然是完全不够的，他惊讶于自己居然活了下来。  
  
  
他不完全清楚为什么黑魔王会突然攻击他。拥有长老魔杖根本就是无稽之谈。那男人完全疯掉了。长老魔杖只是个传说，不是么？  
  
  
他依稀记得当时的恐惧—如果没接近波特就已身亡，那一切都完了。他已心如死灰，但那个男孩和格兰杰却突然不知从哪儿钻了出来。他从不相信奇迹，这一定是福灵剂的作用，虽然有些晚。  
  
  
那只凤凰为什么会来，他也记不清了。尽管他牺牲了一切，甚至包括自己的判断力去完成邓布利多的计划，冒着生命危险不断地与黑魔王抗争。但他知道邓布利多其实从未真正关心过他。福克斯一定是自愿来的。大概又是福灵剂起作用了吧。  
  
  
他很想知道后来霍格沃茨发生了什么。料想波特现在已经死了—他惊异于这个想法带给他的痛苦—他极其强烈地希望黑魔王也一起完蛋。但他再不能为那儿做出任何贡献，他现在太虚弱了。如果没有那只凤凰，他甚至上不了这条船。  
  
  
他以为凤凰将他带离尖叫棚屋后就飞走了，但它一直在附近徘徊。它带领他到湖边，不断发出刺耳的叫声直到他举起魔杖召唤来骑士轮船。当轮船出湖入海时，那只鸟就在甲板上陪着他，而现在它大概也在周围的某个地方。因为他听见有人在厨房大喊大叫：“该死的鸟，这家伙居然吃掉了我们所有的餐后薄荷！”绝对是福克斯。猫头鹰不喜欢薄荷。船长的鹦鹉大概也不会喜欢。  
  
  
好吧，这其实不重要。福克斯是一只极其强大且接近永生的魔法生物，但他仍然是只鸟，一只大脑大约比一包湿润的茶袋还小的鸟。去了解他的思想是毫无用处的。  
  
  
西弗勒斯在同行旅客下棋的吵嚷声中又一次缓缓进入梦乡。他不会再做比梅林在国王十字车站更奇怪的梦了。问题是，那个梦从何而来？他觉得肯定是毒液和魔药的混合导致的精神错乱。   
  
-  
  
这艘骑士轮船看上去颇像披头士卡通里的黄色潜水艇。但船身是红色的，船上也找不到“神奇四人组”。船员们不时装成海盗的声气说话—即使大多数都来自匹兹堡一类的地方。今天天气甚好，也没看见麻瓜舰艇，所以通常潜于水底的轮船也有幸在水面飞奔。  
  
  
船长克拉克在那位着黑袍的新乘客施咒赶走了舱底的一群狐媚子后，邀请他留在船上—想留多久就留多久。“那些可恨的家伙躲在那底下几十年了，”他对厨师评论道。“任何人都没能扰动它们哪怕一点儿。然后那小子来了，不费任何气力就处理掉了一大群，只是因为那些嗡嗡声惹烦了他。如果船上有了麻烦，他会很管用的。”  
  
  
狐媚子有着极其顽固的抗咒性，不过若要对垒一个为黑魔王效力多年的巫师，它们当然必败无疑。克拉克船长和他的船员不知道多少关于黑魔王的事。他们都不是英国人，尽管听说了那里的巫师界硝烟再起，他们也懒得去关注这种提不起兴趣的新闻。  
  
  
“那个伙计，他说他的名字叫斯雷德，索洛蒙·斯雷德。你觉得那是他真名吗？”那个坚持称自己为“海洋饼干”的厨师说。“他看上去茫然无助，你知道吧，人们失去一切时都像是那个样。”  
  
  
“这么说来，他倒是挺适合我们这一群。”克拉克说。“万事开头难啊。但他的那只鸟倒真是讨人嫌。它不断地在我的航海图上啄啊啄。都快啄出个洞了。我知道那是只凤凰，可还是……”  
  
  
海洋饼干大笑：“我知道；它还吃掉了我所有的薄荷糖。它可能是想告诉你它要去哪。但凤凰可不是什么能在猫头鹰商店挑到的东西。凤凰选择巫师，而反过来是行不通的。正好让你知道那伙计有多强大。大多数巫师连凤凰的影子都见不到，这家伙弄到了一只围着他转的。”  
  
  
克拉克点了点头。是的，无论有没有那只鸟，斯雷德先生都是一个船上的好帮手。


End file.
